


During A Spring Day

by BumpkinDice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Madara is in gay denial, Spring, hashimada happenings 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Prompt: SpringJust Madara in denial about his feelings while spending time with Hashirama.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	During A Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hashimada Happenings event on Tumblr! This is my first fic for this fandom and ship and I'm feeling self-conscious. I hope it's liked!

He looked utterly blissful, smile warmer than any fire jutsu Madara could create. Hashirama sat beneath a cherry blossom tree, with its petals occasionally falling off and landing on his long brown hair. Madara wanted to pick them out but resisted the urge. Instead he looked away and plucked at the grass they were sitting on. It was a lovely spring day and the breeze was pleasantly cool.They had been working themselves to the bone to get ‘their’ village up and running recently, but today there was not much to do besides enjoy the weather. Madara smiled though, thinking how this place was their shared home now and that they no longer needed to fight.  
  
“Madara? Are you listening?” he heard Hashirama ask, breaking Madara from his stupor. He looked back at his friend and saw pouting. Madara rolled his eyes at the man's silly antics. It could be quite cute, he thought right before throwing away the notion. Hashirama was not ‘cute’! Why would he think such things? Cats were cute, the flowers he made were cute, especially when he handed them over to little children or stuck them into his hair. Crap, no. Not that.  
  
“What?!” He asked, a bit annoyed with himself for having strange thoughts about his friend. He tore up more of the grass.   
  
“I was asking if maybe-only if you had the time. And don’t feel pressured, of course! But I was wondering if-maybe you could, um,” Hashirama spoke, in a jumbled mess, causing Madara to snicker.  
  
“Out with it, you fool.” He said, shaking his head. His friend really was something.  
  
“Can you do my paperwork tomorrow? I really want to plant a garden!” Hashirama said.  
  
Ah yes, his friend was something and that something was stupid.   
  
“Idiot, who do you think I am? I already have plenty to do as it is. I don’t want to take on your work. For all I know, you probably haven’t been filling up the paperwork all this week. No, go ask Tobirama.” Madara said, crossing his arms. Hashirama dramatically dropped his head to the ground, moaning as if he was in pain. What a disgraceful act but typical coming from his friend.   
  
“No, I can’t. He said no already and I really, _truly,_ wanted to plant some bushes. Madara, _please,_ you are my dearest friend, the one who I can rely on, who I’d give my back to and heart to,” he said, giving Madara a pitiful look. Damn, it was a nice spring day and most likely would stay this way for the rest of the week, Madara thought to himself. Should he really be doing this lazy sack of beets’s work for him?   
  
“I’ll owe you one.”  
  
Madara sighed and gave in, saying he’d do it and that Hashirama would be in debt to him. He yelped when the other man leapt onto him, giving him a crushing hug.   
  
“You’re the best!” Hashirama practically shrieked, making his eardrums bleed.   
  
“Damn, right I am, now get off of me,” Madara said, not really putting much force in separating them. He won’t ever admit he...enjoyed his friends hugs. Hashirama has always been physically affectionate and as much as it annoyed Madara, it also endeared him. Which made him furious. He shot up, startling his friend. He gave him a confused look and Madara only rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s go get something to eat.”  
  
While the two walked side by side, Hashirama chatting away and Madara giving short replies when needed, they eventually reached a small restaurant. It sold various foods and among them was dango. Hashirama insisted they order some and begrudgingly but secretly pleased, he conceded. “Why is it that you two are always together?” He heard, knowing the voice of one aggravating of Tobirama. Hashirama waved his younger brother over to sit with them but was ignored, staring daggers at each other, Madara spoke up,  
  
“It’s called being friends, but then again I am speaking to an icy cold prick. How about you learn a thing or two from your brother?”  
  
Tobirama scoffed, and, instead of continuing the argument, turned to his brother and told him he was heading to his lab and not to expect him to be home anytime soon.   
  
“Why must you two always get at each other?” Hashirama asked, sighing, perking up only when their food was served.  
  
“Why can’t he be pleasant to be around like you?” Madara retorted. His friend looked at him for a moment before breaking out in a grin.  
  
“So all those complaints about me being annoying are lies? You always ask me to eat out with me. Is it because I’m just a pure joy to be around?” He mused with a shit-eating smirk. Madara felt his face heat up and kicked his friend's shin from beneath the table. Even after yelping in pain, Hashirama laughed. “Just shut up and eat,” Madara muttered, trying hard to look away from his friend, trying to not stare at how his neck was on display with his head thrown back in his fit of laughter.   
  
Handsome idiot, Madara thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @kingsunwukong or on discord!


End file.
